It is known for a person to start a motor vehicle from a remote location. This can be done by person as a preliminary convenience just prior to the person's using the vehicle and starting can be initiated with a hand held signal transmitter, the signal transmitted, e.g., causing operation of the vehicle starter circuitry to crank and establish idling run of the engine.
Remote starting also is practiced to advantage in regions of extreme cold climate where low temperatures exist for long periods of time and a vehicle engine has to be warm enough to insure immediate start when needed. Prior to provisions of devices for automatically enabling remote start in cold climate locations responsive to a particular temperature, a person would have to manually activate a remote control unit to warm the vehicle engine, e.g., every two hours. This is of great inconvenience where the person had to awaken a number of times during the night to activate the control.
In lieu of low temperature start routines, a timed automatic start sequence can be used to allow engine starting at pre selected intervals of two or four hours over a certain time lapse, e.g., a 48 hour period.
Where frequent engine start routines are practiced it can raise a problem with regard to CO (carbon monoxide) presence in the environment where the vehicle is located. CO gas is colorless, odorless and tasteless thereby making its presence difficult to detect.
In cold climate settings, a vehicle equipped with a remote start system may be housed in a closed space such as a garage wherein ventilation can be nil and buildup of CO concentration to dangerous level can occur very quickly.
If a person parks a vehicle in the garage and inadvertently sets the automatic start timer or a low temperature timer, the possibility exists for a toxic level buildup of CO fumes from engine running. This can be especially dangerous for homes with attached garages as penetration of CO gas into the living spaces can take place exposing the residents to headache, nausea, vomiting or even death.
It is desirable therefore, that a system be provided which functions not only to detect and/or monitor CO presence in a space but also to initiate measures to reduce CO level to one below a hazardous to humans level.